


It's a Family Thing

by Writers_whimsy



Series: Dwarf Customs [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarf Customs, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_whimsy/pseuds/Writers_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company take a break on their march to the Lonely Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Family Thing

It was a rare moment of peace.

Thorin had called for them to make camp to the great relief of the whole Company. It had been a hard days’ trek across rough terrain and they were glad to finally ditch their packs and make the most of what provisions they had remaining. Even Thorin himself seemed content to break for the night. He sat in conference with Balin and Dwalin, checking their progress on the map and planning tomorrow’s route. He looked grim but no more so than usual. No real obstacles to overcome then.

Kili allowed his eyes to slide closed – Nori and Bifur were keeping watch – and the tension he had been carrying in his shoulders melted away as Fili dragged a comb through his hair, untangling knots with surprisingly gentle fingers. He leant back against his brother’s knees and allowed Fili’s ministrations to soothe him. It had been a long while since they’d had the time to take care of the little things. He’d missed it. Missed the feel of deft fingers weaving his hair into intricate braids, then soothing the strands free from their confinement again. The steady presence of kin at his back, relaxed and warm and safe. It was the sharing of affection and love. It was the reinforcement of familial bonds. It was home.

Fili was the only one who did this for him. One of the few who could claim rights. The list of close kin was short and he had no wife or intended. There was just Fili and their mother, Dis. And Thorin too, though it had been at least a decade since he had done anything of the sort. 

He listened to the quiet rumble of conversation as the Company settled down for the evening. Bofur started a simple melody on his flute and soon there were voices joining it. It was an old song from Erebor. One of the happier ones. Not quite a bawdy tavern song – they were trying to keep a relatively low profile, not call every orc in a hundred leagues to their location - but jovial enough. It had proven a popular choice on this quest. Popular enough that he could pick out Bilbo’s higher tones singing along without mucking up the words. Fili joined in on the chorus but Kili was content to sit back and listen for once.


End file.
